


A Feast Fit For Kings

by metropoliszone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Gluttony, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to please his new wife, Gangrel goes along with her plans to make him a jollier and better looking king. Perhaps he's bitten off far more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast Fit For Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my blog http://cantcontrolthewayimmovingmyhips.tumblr.com as a gift fic.

For a king, nothing would be short of a feast for any occasion.

Gangrel thought of this as he sat down at his table, tossing his cloak to the side. His servants have prepared a fine feast for him, enough to please a party of many. But for him, he would enjoy the fruits of his (country’s) labor. There were plump meats, breads and desserts that smelled wonderful. And there was simply himself… and his loving wife. He grinned, waving a fork in the air. “Well, well, well,” His grin went wide as she started to pile up his plate. “Are you unhappy with my appearance? An entire feast just for me?”

But he knew why she had done it. If she were to have a king, a king would need to look healthy. Well taken care of. She had been the one to bring in all the meats, get all of the grains, and prepare it all. For him… she just wanted him to be lazy. Easier said than done. Although it would, perhaps, have been easy for some to do nothing, for him to lay around all day was a true struggle. At least give him something to do. But no, no war, no fighting, no instigating. Just laying around with small meals throughout the day. How truly boring.

When the plate was placed in front of him, filled with juicy chicken, warm peas, and what looked like half of a loaf of bread, he grinned wildly. With butter by his side, he slathered the bread in it before taking a rampant bite, chewing his way through it almost as if he was starving. The butter dripping off of the warm bread and onto his chin, which he so quickly licked up and took down. “Mm…” How sweet it tasted. He took it down quickly enough, before another loaf was placed right down on the plate as well. The warm scent filled his nose, and although he wished to fill up on bread, there were also delicious smells coming from the rest of the food.

No need for utensils, he picked up the chicken with his hands and began to chomp into it. The juices poured down onto the table and down his chin as he dug into it. The pleased low sounds that escaped his throat told her how much he loved it. But it was quick to disappear. He slurped that bone clean, taking every little bit of fat and meat off before dropping it down on his plate. A scoop of butter was placed on top of the peas before he began to dig in. His wife wanted him to have some chub? He would appease her. So she could appease his eventual need for a child.

The peas disappeared from his plate quickly, and everything was replaced. A bigger piece of chicken, potatoes mashed and filled with the rich butter he had been enjoying, and a hint for dessert; fresh berry jam on top of the chicken. “A sloppy choice… but you like that?” Noticing his wife’s coy smile, he went for the chicken first. He slowly picked it up and began to lick the berries off before chomping into the chicken. The piece was much larger and the juices continued to flow down. For such a big piece, when he got it down into his stomach, he could feel himself getting full. But he looked at her, already preparing another plate and knew that ‘full’ wasn’t going to be a word that meant done. He cleaned the bone again, tossing it down on the plate with a clink as he dug into the potatoes and bread. However, before he could, she dumped a much larger portion of potatoes onto his plate and covered them in delicious fat. His stomach growled and his cocky grin lessened slightly. He picked up the bread and began to eat it through scoop after scoop of the starch.

And even as he was doing that, and filling himself up as she so saw fit, she still felt it wasn’t enough. Standing beside him with ripped pieces of meat that, between mashed potato scoops, she placed them in his mouth, forcing the mad king to chew them. His eyes were bigger than his stomach before, and he simply couldn’t stop here. It was a routine. Bread, meat, potatoes, meat. And there was no sign of this stopping. He swallowed each piece of meat and it felt like his stomach was starting to expand against his will, his want. And he couldn’t stop. He was nowhere close. She wouldn’t let him as his groaning stomach began to slowly fill out his clothing.

When the plate of potatoes and the bread was clear, he felt over stuffed. He felt full and his stomach felt tight like a drum. He let out a small burp and placed a hand over the biggest section to slowly rub it. “I… I think it’s enough. I don’t think any more can be pushed inside of your king…” But with the meat she forced in, his opinion didn’t matter in the least. He chewed through it slowly and swallowed it down, feeling the clunk in his gut as she pushed more in, along with the bread, still dripping in butter. Piece after piece of food was pushed into his mouth and he was forced to swallow every last bite. He felt even fuller after all of that bread was gone and he was sure that the bread was just sopping up things inside of him and expanding. The meat? Oh god, he felt like he couldn’t eat another bite.

When he looked down, he couldn’t even see his belt. In fact… if he could feel it just right by moving slightly, he could feel his stomach pressing against it. If anything hurts, it’s that. “A… alright. Y… you’ve done your worst…” He gasped for breath, placing his hand on the table. The meat was gone, the bread was gone, the potatoes and veggies were gone. What was possibly left? He had completely forgotten about dessert. When she brought the large cake over to him, three tiers high, he swallowed a lump in his throat as a fork was placed in his hand. Her own soft hands ran over his stomach as he was ‘forced’ to stick the fork into the cake and take a big scoop of it. Groaning as he tastes it.

Yes. It tastes amazing. And that’s why he’s so upset by it. He groans slowly as he takes another big bite, feeling her hands rubbing… but still feeling his belt pressed tight into him. It dawned on him, through another creamy, crumbly bite, that she wasn’t going to remove it. He let out a small burp as he continues to eat through the cake, the chocolaty layers crumbling underneath his fork as one tier of the cake slowly began to disappear, forcing him to go to the next. He felt in chocolate hell and there was no way out. His stomach bulged more, but with the rubbing, it seemed like nothing had changed at all. He groaned through another scoop of food, the mad king feeling so very full. His wife, pleased, and he suppose he couldn’t complain about that. Truly he was a changed man in her eyes… at least, it was the hope. He wiped his face for a moment to breathe out. And then he heard the snap. His belt, around his belly, had completely broken. Snapping apart and flying off behind him. Thankfully she had been prepared and avoided the scenario all together but it truly was a frightening time. His belly jiggled forward and flopped properly into his lap, causing him to let out a slow heavy breath.

“M… my dear, are you happy? Your husband, the _king_ of all people, has grown quite the gut for you…” He breathed again, placing the fork down. “I… I ask for a break… the food you have is beyond everything else… but I fear I’ll be sick if I take another bite in. Please be understanding…” He groaned slowly, looking down at her. “My belt no longer fits… anymore and neither will my clothes… is this your way of requesting I stay in the flesh for you?” A hand up to his mouth to clean it… before his wife stood up and gave him a small kiss to the lips.

“Mm… Robin…” His fingers moved up to her hair to run through it. “I thank you… for a wonderful meal… and a wonderful life… have I done enough to prove myself to you?”

“…Soon, Gangrel. Soon.”


End file.
